Mizuno Ami Versus Sailor Mercury
by Veronica Cereta
Summary: Ami wants to leave her mark on the world. Is her alter ego a hinderance or a means of accomplishing her goals
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon. Thanks so much for reading!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"This above all, to thine own self be true."  
-William Shakespeare  
  
Mizuno Ami Verses Sailor Mercury  
By Veronica Cereta  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Mizuno Ami, please come up to the board to write the correct answer for the class."  
  
The blue haired girl got up slowly and walked to the chalkboard. She ignored the snickers and   
comments of her classmates, as she had been doing for years. She didn't like how her teacher   
always assumed that her answer would be the correct one, though she hadn't been wrong yet.   
However, when the teacher verbalized it she felt the massive weight of expected perfection,   
expected by everyone: the teacher, her classmates, herself. Carefully, neatly she wrote the   
answer that she had worked out.   
  
"See class," The teacher beamed at the model student, "that is how you solve these more difficult   
problems."   
  
Ami walked back to her seat careful not to look at anyone. By now the class was annoyed with   
her always being right. She couldn't help it. She wanted to be a great doctor and that required   
study. Because she studied, she knew the answers. It was so simple. Everyone could have good   
grades, if they just applied themselves.   
  
The bell rang and the class rushed out into the hall. Ami slowly gathered her books and marched   
out. She determined that on the way out she would ask the teacher to stop choosing her to   
answer all of the tough questions. Every day after class she made this resolve, and every day she   
walked slowly by the teacher's desk, to shy to even make eye contact. Today was no exception.   
  
She wandered into the hall cursing herself for not speaking up and at the same time reassuring   
herself that there would be tomorrow. There was always tomorrow. Out in the hall, a young   
man who was apparently waiting for her surprised Ami.  
  
"Nice job on that last problem today."  
  
She blushed and blinked a couple times, "Thanks, it was nothing, really."  
  
"Well I couldn't do it."  
  
It had taken her a moment to identify the boy. He now remembered his name was Ian Gogyou.   
She had recognized it from the practice tests. His scores weren't perfect, but they were   
incredibly close, good enough to get into any university. "Thank you." She replied as her cheeks   
turned a shade brighter.   
  
"What are you talking about?" a familiar voice interrupted the conversation. "Huh, are you   
interested in Ami?"  
  
"Usagi, no it's nothing like that." It was at times like this that Ami wondered if she would be   
talking to this girl if she weren't sworn to protect her.  
  
"Well if you want to date Ami you have to be smart, at least half as smart as she is. And you   
have to be nice, because she is the nicest person I can think of."  
  
The boy was visibly nervous. "I think you misunderstood." He turned to Ami. "I only wished to   
congratulate you, and maybe ask you out for ice-cream or something."  
  
"Oh Ami can't do that today. We've got to study." Usagi, who was used to having guys drool   
all over her, had no idea how mortifying this was for her introverted friend. Ami knew this, but   
the knowledge didn't help. She knew her the blond wasn't trying to be heartless, but she was   
nonetheless.  
  
"Maybe some other time," she told Ian before bolting out of the school. Usagi couldn't miss the   
tears forming in the corners of her friend's eyes. 'Ami must really like this guy.' She turned to   
see if she could work something out for her friend, but Ian was running for his locker. Now she   
felt terrible.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Ami, I am so sorry," Usagi had already apologized three times. No one was getting much   
studying done. What was the point of everyone coming to Rei's to study if they were just going   
to listen to Usagi ask for forgiveness the whole time.  
  
"I said it's okay. Don't worry." Ami managed a smile that was a bit more cheerful than she   
really felt.   
  
"It's fine, Usagi," Makoto cut in. "Remember this is Ami we're talking about. The one who   
once said 'dating isn't in my vocabulary.'" The brunette had straightened up and was giving her   
best impression of the serious student. "Studying is the only thing that matters now." She   
giggled and elbowed her blue haired friend.  
  
"Right," Ami said with a sigh that was a bit more audible than she intended. "Let's get back to   
work."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The study group had broken up sooner than it should have. Usagi and Minako decided they   
needed ice cream, and the others had gotten sick of their wining. They resolved to continue   
tomorrow. Ami leaned against the railing on the balcony of the penthouse. She was watching   
the sunset. Colors and light were dancing all across the sky: reds, purples, and deep blues. The   
dancing light put the young girl in a reflective mood.  
  
'I am boring: studious, driven, capable, and boring. I know that I am able to do so much. I want   
to do so much. I want to leave my mark on the world. When I go I want them to know that   
Mizuno Ami was here. It is just so hard balancing my life as a student and a senshi. The world   
*will* see me though.' The Princess of Mercury was one of the quietest, gentlest citizens of the   
Silver Millennium. It came as a shock to most people that she was so driven. She wanted things   
that other people wanted, to be known, to be famous, to leaver her mark. That was part of the   
reason she studied as hard as she did, the reason she competed in the science competitions, the   
reason she took all the practice exams. Ami fingered a slip of paper. She had copied the number   
onto it out of the phone book the night before. 'They don't give out gold medals for perfect   
scores on practice tests,' she thought as she went inside, picked up the phone, and dialed the   
number.  
  
The voice on the other end was gruff. "Moshimoshi."  
  
"Hello," she answered meekly. "Is this Oshi Sunao, the Olympic swimming coach?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You did what?!" Minako was aghast.  
  
"I simply called a coach to help me with swimming so I might be able to try out for the   
Olympics. He is going to watch me after our study group today."  
  
"I think it's wonderful, Ami." Usagi was getting excited about the idea. She wanted to watch her   
friend swim in a competition.  
  
"I don't!" Minako countered. "What if someone recognizes you?"  
  
"They won't, and besides, I don't see how my wanting to swim in the Olympics is different from   
your wanting to be a famous singer."  
  
"It is different because you are making it happen and Minako can't," Rei came to her friend's   
aid. "Lay off her, Minako."   
  
"Oh, that was mean, Rei," The girl was truly offended. She would become a great singer, it was   
just taking a while. "What if you are swimming in a competition and we're attacked?" She   
continued.  
  
"Of course my duties as a senshi come before anything else. Don't worry."  
  
Makoto had something to say. "I don't think it puts you in danger, but isn't it kind of like using   
your powers as a senshi for personal gain."  
  
"I don't think so. At least I hope not. I was a good swimmer before my powers were awakened.   
And Haruka drives racecars professionally even though her guardian planet gives her exceptional   
speed. I think it is much the same as that."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, Good Luck." Makoto smiled at her friend.  
  
Minako could see she was fighting a loosing battle. "Well, why do you want to do this?"  
  
"You should understand that, Minako. I want to leave my mark. I want the world to know who I   
am."  
  
"Everyone knows who Sailor Mercury is!" Minako interrupted.  
  
"Not Sailor Mercury, Mizuno Ami! Sailor Mercury is fine; she's wonderful, but Mizuno Ami is   
driven and talented. If it wasn't for Sailor Mercury, Mizuno Ami would change the world. She   
would be interesting. She would be doing things! There would be no distractions, no emergency   
calls in the middle of science competitions or sensitive experiments, no battles detracting from   
study time! There would be enough time for swimming, painting, and everything that makes   
Mizuno Ami out of the ordinary! There would be no interruptions!"  
  
Shocked, the other girls stared at their friend. They had all experienced these thoughts, but no   
one had thought of articulating them, and certainly no one had imagined that Ami ever would.  
  
Ami couldn't miss the looks on her friend's faces. "Don't get me wrong. I love being a senshi.   
I can't wait to live in the Silver Millennium, and I want to protect our princess with my life. But   
I also want to be Mizuno Ami, and I haven't been doing that very well lately."  
  
Minako walked up and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Yeah, I know exactly how you   
feel."  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"We shall not fail or falter; we shall not weaken or tire...Give us the tools and we will   
finish the job."  
-Sir Winston Churchill  
  
  
Mizuno Ami Versus Sailor Mercury  
By Veronica Cereta  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ami cut through the swimming pool, throwing all her energy into reaching the finish. She had   
always felt at home under water, it was probably the senshi of water in her that called her to the   
deep. The water rushed around her, welcoming her, absolving her as she swam. With a final   
burst of energy she dove to the side of the pool. In a spray of droplets she lifted her head above   
the water and looked over at the large man in Bermuda shorts who had been timing her.   
  
Oshi Sunao looked at his stopwatch, then down at Ami, then at his watch again. He couldn't   
believe it. When he had received a call from a girl, who had never swam professionally and   
wanted to try out for the Olympics, he figured she was a dreamer without a chance. In fact he   
had only agreed to watch the girl because he wasn't coaching anyone at the moment. His career   
had taken a dive after one of his swimmers had been found using steroids. As he looked at her   
time, he realized that he had been mistaken about the girl's odds. "You just completed the 400   
meter free style in three seconds under last year's gold medal winners time," he remarked, still   
staring at the watch. Ami smiled to herself as she got out and toweled off. Sunao had lots of   
questions for this shooting star that had fallen into his hands. "Why haven't you been entering   
competitions?"  
  
"Well there just hasn't been time. I have been so busy with classes and. . . other things."  
  
"How did you learn to swim?"   
  
"I mainly taught myself. I've had a few lessons, but nothing very formal."  
  
"What events are you interested in?"  
  
"I love to swim all kinds of strokes, freestyle and backstroke are probably my favorites though."  
  
"Can you commit to a rigorous training schedule?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Swimming is my hobby, not my life. I can give you one hour a day and I need to be free to   
leave during that hour if an emergency arises."  
  
"Okay, but I don't understand. You could be unbeatable if you worked at it. However, if you   
have come this far on your own, I would be pleased to work with you for an hour a day. The   
Olympic trials are in a month though. So we will be working hard. I am going to go register you   
now. I think the 200 and 400-meter freestyle and backstroke should be right. It will be tough   
getting you in on such short notice, but it's worth a try. We'll train again tomorrow. Same   
time?"  
  
"Sure!" said Ami as she moved to gather her things.  
  
"What do you think your doing? You promised me an hour a day. Get back in the pool. Swim   
freestyle for half an hour as hard as you can. Then switch to back stroke."  
  
"Hai!" Ami jumped back into the pool.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
An hour later Ami's lungs were burning, her muscles sore, and her eyesight cloudy with   
chlorine. She gave her last burst of energy as she reached the wall on her final lap. She lifted   
herself up onto the ledge and wobbled to a nearby chair. She collapsed into it and lay there   
panting for a long while. Though her eyes were closed she sensed someone standing over her.   
'Just one more minute.' She paused before opening her eyes. Ian was smiling down at her. She   
took a second to take him in. His short blonde hair was dripping with sweat; his blue eyes   
sparkled with enthusiasm. He had sweats on with a gym bag slung casually over one shoulder.  
  
"How are you, Ami?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"You looked like you were swimming very hard."  
  
"Yeah, it helps me clear my head. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same thing as you, clearing my head. Only I do it by running."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The boy looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't quite work up the courage.   
"Well I better get going. I've got to study for the calculus test tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, the test! I almost forgot! I have to go." Ami jumped up and grabbed her bag. Waving to   
her abandoned classmate, she ran to the locker room.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Ami, I need help studying."  
  
"Usagi, I am sorry. I can't help now; I have to study for my own test." Ami had arrived home   
less than an hour ago. Earlier that day her friend had left their study group early to meet   
Mamoru at the mall. If she had stayed Ami would have been happy to go over her test with her,   
but now it was time for her to do her own work.  
  
"I am going to fail history! Besides I want to hear about your first swimming practice."   
  
"Okay, I'll be right over. But we are studying, not chatting."  
  
"Yeah, okay fine! See you in a bit!"  
  
The blue haired girl sighed heavily. It was going to be a long night.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to Usagi's."  
  
"Okay, do you have all of your homework done?"  
  
"Hai." Ami figured a small lie was necessary in order to save her friend's history grade. As an   
after thought she added, "I'm also trying out for the Olympics in a month."  
  
"That's great, dear. We'll talk more about it later. Just don't let in effect your studies."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The next day was exhausting. After staying up much of the night helping her friend, then doing   
her own studying, Ami had not gotten nearly enough sleep. She staggered into calculus a bit   
later than usual that afternoon.  
  
"Boy you look beat," came a familiar voice.  
  
"Ian, I have been studying."  
  
"I can tell. You know you really should get your rest before exams."  
  
"Really?" Ami's voice was dripping with cynicism. She didn't like being this grouchy, but she   
was tired.  
  
The teacher interrupted "Ami, would you put last nights homework problem up on the board so   
everyone can see the right answer before they begin the test." The model student almost lost it   
then and there. She had been up until all hours of the night studying and had just completed the   
homework at school that morning. She hadn't had time to check it, and for once she wasn't sure   
if it was correct. The teacher still assumed that she had the right answer. She wasn't allowed to   
make a mistake. She was Mizuno Ami.  
  
Mustering all her remaining self-control she walked slowly to the board. Carefully she formed   
the numbers with the chalk. The teacher stared at her answer for what seemed like an eternity.   
Ami hadn't realized that she was holding her breath until the teacher spoke and she allowed   
herself to breathe again.  
  
"See class, that is how you do that problem."  
  
Ami sighed heavily and took her seat.   
  
The test didn't go as well as Ami would have liked. She was having trouble concentrating. She   
was still positive that most of her answers were correct, however it took much longer than usual.   
  
After she handed in her test she headed for cram school. It was actually a relief go there instead   
of a study group. Being a bit annoyed at Usagi and much too tired to be cheerful, she welcomed   
a little respite from her blonde friend.   
  
Cram school was better. She studied the material she was given, loosing herself in Cicero's   
treatise and Hawkins's theories.   
  
Practice was wonderful as well. Sunao had managed to get her into the trials, though he   
complained bitterly about the strings he had had to pull. Ami swam with all her might, and the   
water welcomed and cleansed her as always. She shaved two hundredths of a second off her   
time from the day before. After her hour was up Ian was waiting. They chatted for a while   
before she went home to study.  
  
The month leading to the trials passed quickly in this manner. Ami seemed to effortlessly juggle   
school, swimming, and her friends. She made only minor sacrifices of swimming and study time   
to fulfill her duties as the Senshi of Mercury. All of her friends marveled at how she kept up her   
grades, practiced swimming every day and still had time to help them with their studies. Only   
one person noticed the change in Ami, the tired hollowness behind her eyes, the weary way she   
carried herself, the hint of exasperation as she looked at her friend with the Odangos. But then   
this friend had been watching her intently for months before he had even gathered the nerve to   
talk to her that one day after class.  



	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon. I am sorry that Sunao cusses as bit. I didn't know he was like   
this when I created him, but he kinda changed on me. This chapter is dedicated to Kylie, single   
lighthouse of hope on the torrid sea of hesitation and self-doubt. What I mean to say is thanks   
for reviewing so early on! You're great!   
  
******************************************************************************  
"How can you come to know yourself? Never by thinking, always by doing. Try to do your duty,   
and you'll know right away what you amount to."  
-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe  
  
Mizuno Ami Versus Sailor Mercury  
By Veronica Cereta  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ami scanned the crowd. She hadn't expected this many people. It was the Olympic Trials but,   
somehow she had thought the audience would be smaller, just the swimmer's friends family.   
Somehow she picked out her mother. It had come as a shock when her workaholic mom took the   
day off to travel with her to Nagano for the trials. She had even sprung to pay for two friends to   
come along. Ami waved up at the black haired girl sitting next to her mother. Rei waved back.   
The priestess had been the obvious choice. She was supportive and could be quiet and tactful.   
That was especially important because of the person sitting on the other side of Rei. Ian smiled   
at Ami, who winked back at him. Though the two had been talking every day for over a month,   
they had never done anything together beyond school and talking at the country club where Ami   
swam. In a way this was their first date. The blue haired girl scolded herself for thinking such   
thoughts. Here she was vying for a chance to represent her country in the greatest world wide   
sporting competition, and all she could think about was how this fit into her relationship with a   
guy.   
  
Halting her impractical thoughts she went to stand by Oshi Sunao, her coach.   
  
"Hey, Ami, are you ready?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"What do you mean you think so? You consistently beat the times greatest swimmers in the   
world. In practice you have broken every record in your four events. You are ready. You are   
damn ready!"  
  
"Hai!"   
  
"You can beat anyone out there hand's down."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"You're not only going to win, your going to break world records doing it!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"In a couple of hours everyone will know the name Mizuno Ami!"  
  
"Hai." She affirmed the last time very quietly and purposefully. This was what she had been   
working for, what she desired. The world would know; she would leave her mark. The young   
girl was almost crying with joy.   
  
A voice carried over the loud speaker. "Swimmers get ready for the 400 meter freestyle."   
Taking a last look at her friends, Ami noticed that Rei was missing. 'Where could she be? She   
was going to miss the race.' Not wanting to think of the obvious only solution, Ami told herself   
that she had gone to the restroom or to get a snack. 'Well at least mom and Ian are watching.'   
  
This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for. For a month she had been tired and   
had struggled to work everything into her schedule. She had exhausted herself and now it was   
finally going to pay off.  
  
"Swimmers, to your marks."  
  
Ami set her bag and towel down and began walking proudly away. As she walked she heard a   
tinny beeping. 'No.' The girl's heart sank. It was a physical sensation. 'Not now. Anytime but   
now.' She looked around; maybe it was somebody else's cellular phone or beeper. The   
swimmer knew this was wrong. The sound came from her bag like an executioner calling her up   
to the gallows. 'Maybe it's not that bad. Maybe the others can handle it.' No. They knew what   
she was doing today. They wouldn't bother her unless they *needed* help. She turned slowly,   
wiped away a single tear and walked out of the gym.   
  
********************************************************************  
  
She had made the right choice. The enemy had captured all the senshi. Rei had been called to   
help but she couldn't free them from the trap. They needed her Shabon Spray and technological   
knowledge to get them out of the military base the enemy had used. If she hadn't of come they   
would have been killed. There was no question in her mind where her duties lay, but that didn't   
stop the hurt.  
  
When she made her way back to the gym Sunao was angry as all get out.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"There was an emergency."   
  
"What kind of emergency?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Oh, well I'll tell you something. You blew it! You could have been famous, but you got scared   
and ran away. You could have left your mark!"  
  
The final sentence cut through the young girl like a steal blade. She hung her head, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it. You won't have another chance for four years. You'll have to train extra   
hard and prove yourself. They won't let you in again easily." He paused for a second. "And   
you'll have to get yourself another coach. I can't take this half assed bullshit." The irate coach   
stormed out of the gym.   
  
Large tears forged streams down Ami's face. Rei put an arm around her friend's shoulder. Dr.   
Mizuno stared at her daughter with a look of motherly understanding. Ian seemed lost in   
thought. The four walked slowly and silently out of the gym and remained silent until they   
boarded the train to back to Tokyo.  
  
"What happened, dear?" Ami's mom broke the silence.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
That night at a TV station in Tokyo two stories came in at the same time. The reporter who   
picked them up noticed a connection that no one had ever identified before. The first story was   
on the Olympic trials with a brief mention of someone named Mizuno Ami who had skipped out   
of her races. The second was about the famous Sailor Senshi. They had been trapped by the   
enemy until the Senshi of Mercury showed up and saved the day.   
  
The man picked up a phone and dialed his editor. "I want someone watching Mizuno Ami. I   
want to see if there is any correlation between her and Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Do you have something?"  
  
"Maybe. We'll see."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
When Ami arrived home in Tokyo the other Senshi apologized profusely. They kept apologizing   
for days on end. She was beginning to get very sick of this constant reminder of her failure. Her   
mother began coming home earlier every day. She made dinner and asked her daughter to talk to   
her about school and goals and life in general. It was a bit much for the girl who had been used   
to being on her own most of the time. The one point of solace in her life was Ian, who somehow   
remained unchanged. The incident at the trials didn't seem to effect his view of Ami, and if it   
did he hid it well. She looked forward to talking to him at school, and continued going to the   
country club every day that she could in the hopes of talking to him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The reporter chosen for the Mizuno story took his duties seriously. He never let the young   
woman out of his site. When you know what you are looking for it is much easier to find it and   
before long the connection was made. Every time Sailor Mercury was needed Mizuno Ami   
disappeared. The girl walked out on science competitions, club meetings. She dropped   
everything right before Sailor Mercury arrived on the scene. He happily reported the news to his   
editor, but was informed to stay with the story until he could prove it without a doubt. The   
demand was understandable, but difficult to carry out, until Ami went to play Frisbee in a park   
with her friends. She left her purse by a tree as she played. He watched her for a long while.  
  
"Here, Makoto." She tossed the Frisbee to a girl in a ponytail. This girl tossed it to a girl in   
odangos. The second girl made a show of spinning around a deftly throwing the toy.   
  
"Nice shot!" said the blonde who caught it.  
  
"Of course it was," replied a black haired girl. "She's had a bit of practice with that move."  
  
The reporter deftly stole the purse before anyone noticed his presence. Inside he found a device   
that he wasn't sure how to work, and what looked like a computer, only very small, with a   
mercury symbol on the cover.  
  
When he showed the computer to his editor he was not impressed. "Maybe she likes computers   
and Mercury." As he took out the other device the editor finally smiled. The apparatus looked   
like a compact. It was intricately designed with stars and moons decorating the cover. When he   
flipped it open there was nothing but a screen. The editor booted up his computer and searched   
for all the stories the paper had ever run on the Senshi. After five minutes of silence he found   
the one he was looking for. It was a story about a jewel heist that the Senshi had managed to   
stop. One of the article's pictures was of Sailor Venus, who had gotten there first and informed   
the others. In her hand was the communication device, an exact copy of the one on the desk in   
front of the editor. He smiled as he turned the computer screen to his star reporter.  
  
"We've got her."   



End file.
